durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Non
Non (ノン, Non) is one of Chikage Rokujou's girlfriends and and a friend of Rio Kamichika's. Characteristics Non is shown to have medium-length light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her usual attire is a white collared shirt, a dark blue skirt and a tan sweater wrapped around her waist. She is seen to be the tallest among her friends and only a few inches shorter than Chikage Rokujou. For the most part, Non's personality is fairly typical for a girl her age as she is a laid back but cheerful and very loyal girl to her friends. She also shows a large amount of mental fortitude as, even after being rescued from her kidnappers, she chooses to stay behind to wait for Chikage. Synopsis Akane Arc Non briefly appears with Chikage Rokujou and a large group of girls showing him around Ikebukuro. She and the others watch as Chikage violently stops a robbery in process before notifying him that the police are on their way to question him. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Non is seen hanging out with her friends, one of them being Rio Kamichika. Rio introduces them to Anri Sonohara and Akane Awakusu who they encounter out in the street. After Anri declines their offer to join them as they already had plans, Non and the others eventually make their way to a nearby cafe. A few hours later, Izaya Orihara as "Nakura" posts a message on the dollars forum saying that they should kidnap Non, to make him stop the attack on the Dollars. Rio (who is also a member of the dollars) and the others recognize themselves as the targets and decide to leave the cafe but are eventually cornered in an alleyway. Non says that she will go with them if they allow others to escape, but they are all forced to get in the van because they didn't want to risk anyone calling the cops. Non and her friends are then taken to Raira Academy practice fields where Chikage and Kyouhei Kadota were fighting. As the girls watch the scene unfold, their kidnappers are distracted by a bright flash of light which gave ample time for Walker and Erika to swoop in and save them. Non, however, comes back, wishing to wait for Chikage. After the fight is over, Chikage and Non go back home but encounter Mikado along the way. Mikado wished to apologize for the Dollars' hand in the kidnappings however, Non points out that Mikado is the boy who tried to save her and her friends, prompting Chikage to express his gratitude. After a brief conversation with Mikado, Chikage takes Non back to her home. Kadota's Coma Arc Non and the other girlfriends are seen hanging out with Chikage Rokujou in Ikebukuro when Chikage spots Kazane Kinomiya being attacked by thugs on the streets and Chikage abruptly leaps off of the pedestrian bridge to go save her with no explanation. When Non and the other girls catch up with Chikage they find him conversing with Kazane and the men he had beaten up unconscious on the ground. Non berates Chikage for his careless behavior, poking fun of how he had lost to Shizuo Heiwajima months earlier. This leads to Kazane mentioning her connection with Shizuo and to an extension Kyouhei Kadota as well as revealing Kyouhei's recent hospitalization. Non suggests they go visit him, which Chikage agrees to. They decide they would visit Kyouhei in hospital the following day. Chikage tells the girls to start heading home without him as he has to make 'preparations,' but Non perceives it as Chikage about to do something dangerous, guessing he would make sure none of the thug's friends would go after them. Non walks with Kazane home and she tells them about their relationship with Chikage. When Kazane questions why the girls would continue to stay with him, despite the dangers they found themselves in, Non replies that they simple love being with him. Trivia * Non is considered to be Chikage Rokujou's main girlfriend. Category:Female Category:Characters